Compassion en Do mineur
by Arches67
Summary: (traduction) Neal est peut-être blessé mais Peter n'en a pas moins envie de le battre.


Title: **Compassion en Do mineur**  
Category: TV Shows » White Collar  
Author: Arches67  
Language: French, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/General  
Published: 07-14-12, Updated: 07-14-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,903

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Neal est peut-être blessé mais Peter n'en a pas moins envie de le battre.

**Titre original : Sympathy in C Minor**

**Auteur : Stealth Dragon**

Date de publication : 7/10/2010

Mention légale : je ne suis pas propriétaire de White Collar

Cette histoire appartient à Stealth Dragon, je n'en suis que la traductrice. Je transmettrai les commentaires.

"Avoue-le, tu étais inquiet."

Peter parcouru le formulaire médical, se faisant une idée de la tâche qui l'attendait. La paperasse était la paperasse, mais les formulaires médicaux ça l'ennuyait, bien trop personnel et dans ce cas extrême, ce n'était pas son passé médical qu'il renseignait.

"J'étais inquiet. J'étais inquiet que l'opération ne tourne au fiasco parce que tu as décidé de déclencher l'alarme."

Il aurait sans doute été plus simple de laisser Neal compléter le formulaire – après tout c'était _son_ dossier – mais à ce stade, Peter ne faisait plus confiance à Neal même en ce qui concernait sa santé. Il était capable de cocher toutes les cases d'antécédents juste pour s'amuser.

"Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne m'avez pas cru quand je vous ai dit que François était plus malin qu'il n'en avait l'air. Si je n'avais pas déclenché l'alarme, il se serait enfui avec le collier."

"Bien sûr. Quant au Monet, il ne t'a pas tapé dans l'œil. Tu l'as juste décroché par générosité."

"C'était un Manet," répondit Neal indigné. "C'était un faux, et puis arrête, c'est de moi qu'on parle. Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu déclencher une alarme accidentellement ?"

"Il y a toujours une première fois," répliqua Peter sans même essayer de cacher son sourire ; voir les rôles inversés au moins une fois, c'était amusant. Peter savait savourer les petits plaisirs de la vie.

"Des allergies ?" demanda-t-il.

Pas une seconde, Peter ne s'était inquiété que Neal ne succombe à la tentation. D'abord, le type était intelligent. Deuxièmement, le type était très intelligent. Mais bon sang, c'était trop amusant de le titiller ainsi.

"Non," répondit Neal sèchement. "Et ce n'est une première rien du tout. Je savais exactement ce que je faisais."

"Jusqu'à ce que François te tacle."

Neal sourit amer. « Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il me tacle. Comment pouvais-je me douter qu'il allait me tacler ?"

"Ce qui prouve qu'il n'était pas si intelligent après tout."

"Il l'était," affirma Neal en essayant de s'asseoir plus confortablement. N'y parvenant pas, il grimaça et serra sa veste comme si le geste pouvait adoucir la douleur de se(s) côte(s) contusionnées, fêlées, cassées, dieu sait quoi… "Mais il avait aussi du caractère. Si je n'avais pas déclenché l'alarme et payé de ma personne, il s'en serait sorti."

"Tu n'as pas payé de ta personne."

"Je pense que les radios te prouveront le contraire."

"On t'a déjà dit que tu te conduis comme un vrai gamin quand tu es blessé ?"

Peter ne lui donna pas l'occasion de répondre. Vérifiant que toutes les cases étaient bien complétées, il remis le formulaire à la réception. Quand il revint s'asseoir, Neal l'observait l'air plus suspicieux qu'endolori ou boudeur.

"Tout ceci t'amuse beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Neal.

Peter reprit sa chaise, posant ses mains croisées sur son ventre, l'expression même de l'innocence et nonchalance. "Je ne me réjouis jamais de la douleur des autres."

"Alors pourquoi ne sors-tu pas ton badge et nous fais passer devant tout le monde ? Qu'on en finisse une fois pour toutes ?"

Peter jeta un œil autour de lui. Il y avait peu de monde dans la salle d'attente, une maman avec un petit garçon au visage écarlate, un gars tenant son tenant d'une main, une dame dans un ensemble gris qui ne cessait d'invectiver les infirmières.

"Sois un peu patient, s'il te plaît," lui dit Peter. "Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir."

Il fut à deux doigts d'ajouter qu'il était midi trente, qu'il était sensé retrouver Elizabeth à déjeuner, que c'était Neal qui avait refusé de prendre l'ambulance ce qui leur aurait assuré un passage immédiat aux urgences. Mais Peter n'avait pas envie de débattre. Pas avec Neal.

En plus, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Entre devoir patienter dans une salle d'attente ou se retrouver attaché à un brancard avec une minerve par sécurité, difficile de dire ce qui était pire.

"Patient est mon deuxième prénom," rétorqua Neal avec un sourire qui se transforma en grimace. "Mais pas aujourd'hui."

Peter serra les lèvres ; Neal ne cessait de se tortiller, grimaçant, ne parvenant pas à trouver une position moins inconfortable. Neal essayait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, d'exhiber cette confiance absolue qui ne cessait d'exaspérer Peter, sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Peter finit par éprouver de la pitié. François était petit mais trapu et costaud, le placage les avait fait tomber tous les deux dans les escaliers. Pendant un instant Peter avait été persuadé que Neal s'était brisé le cou. Le soulagement avait failli le faire tomber quand Neal parvint, avec difficulté, à se relever seul.

Sauf que pour le moment, Peter ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus pour lui.

"San Diego," dit-il afin de distraire Neal et un peu aussi pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité.

"Quoi ?" lâcha Neal.

"San Diego. On nous avait dit que si on voulait trouver Neal Caffrey, tout ce que nous avions à faire c'était de vérifier les cliniques et hôpitaux de San Diego. Que tu avais été blessé. J'étais persuadé que c'était du vent, mais on a vérifié quand même."

"Et alors, c'était du vent ?" demanda Neal avec une innocence trop innocente ; pendant un instant Peter connu la satisfaction de voir Caffrey en mauvaise posture.

"A toi de me dire," répondit Peter. "As-tu jamais été à San Diego ?"

"J'y suis allé," confirma Neal. "Quand par contre, je ne saurais te dire. Où veux-tu en venir ?"

Peter haussa les épaules. "Je faisais des hypothèses. Le dossier médical sur ce bureau est probablement le seul au monde portant le nom de Neal Caffrey, mis à part ceux avant que tu ne décides de dédier ta vie au crime. Bon sang, tu as sans doute des dossiers médicaux sous différents pseudos partout dans le monde."

Neal eut un sourire mielleux. "En admettant que j'ai été blessé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est plus blessé que _depuis_ que je suis sous ta garde."

Peter grogna. "Oh, je t'en prie."

"Presque étouffé, drogué, battu plusieurs fois, tazé. Et maintenant ça." Neal feignit la surprise. "Et bien, qui aurait pensé qu'une vie criminelle était finalement moins dangereuse ?"

Peter secoua la tête. Il n'en croyait pas un mot. San Diego n'avait pas été la seule fois où ils avaient eu des informations quant à une blessure de Neal. Il y avait eu d'autres lieux, trop loin pour y arriver à temps. Et il fallait prendre en compte tous les François de la terre, les têtes brûlées et les voyous armés, les vengeances, les gardes de sécurité à la gâchette facile, les alertes et les maladies normales. Neal était un type brillant, mais il était humain.

Peter se demanda si Neal était le genre de type à ne se résoudre à aller à l'hôpital que sous un pseudo pour éviter la prison, ou s'il s'était toujours débrouillé seul avec l'aide d'une trousse de secours et de Kate ou Mozzie (il envisagea un instant de demander à Mozzie et faillit éclater de rire). Il penchait plutôt pour les pseudos, mais quoi qu'il en soit c'était une façon plutôt pathétique de vivre. On guérit mieux si l'on n'est pas stressé ; être blessé, faible et incapable de s'enfuir, voilà qui ne permettait pas d'échapper au stress.

Peter n'eut pas l'occasion de poser des questions (il ne s'attendait de toutes façons pas à des réponses de la part de Neal). Une infirmière appela Caffrey et ils (en ce moment, émetteur ou pas, Peter ne perdait pas Neal des yeux) furent conduit dans une pièce où Neal s'assit sur le chariot relevé et Peter sur une chaise.

L'infirmière fit les contrôles d'usage, coeur, pression artérielle, puis alla chercha le médecin. Peter se tourna vers Neal. "Alors sérieusement, ceci est ta plus grave blessure ?"

Ce qui s'avéra être une mauvaise question à poser car cela fit sourire Neal. "Tu vois, tu t'inquiètes."

"La ferme Caffrey. Réponds à la question. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'emprisonner pour ça."

"Il y a eu des jours pas terribles," déclara Neal.

"Malade ?"

"Peu et rarement."

"Fana de diététique ?"

"Juste prudent."

Le médecin arriva, un homme ce qui amusa Peter. Endolori et ayant besoin de l'aide du médecin pour enlever sa chemise, la superbe façade de Neal fondit comme neige au soleil. La seule fois où Peter l'avait vu aussi mal à l'aise avait été le jour où il avait été accusé à son procès.

L'hématome sur le côté de Neal n'était pas beau à voir. Foncé, important, de l'aisselle à la taille, Peter ne put s'empêcher une grimace de compassion. Neal n'avait pas menti en prétendant que son deuxième prénom était patience. Vous pouviez désarçonner Neal, mais il lui en fallait beaucoup pour l'énerver, et là le médecin était à deux doigts de l'énerver sérieusement à appuyer et toucher la zone endolorie. Quand il eut fini, Neal ronchonnait visiblement. C'était plutôt amusant.

Il fallu faire des radios et Peter, à son grand chagrin, dû lui enlever l'émetteur. Après les radios, Neal revêtit sa chemise avec plaisir et Peter lui remit l'émetteur avec autant de plaisir. Mais ce fut Caffrey qui marqua le score quand la radio confirma que deux côtes étaient effectivement fêlées.

"Fêlées, pas cassées," insista Peter.

"Néanmoins, 'payé de ma personne'," déclara Neal en reboutonnant sa chemise. Il ne pouvait la glisser dans son pantalon et il fit un véritable effort pour ne pas avoir l'air malheureux de son allure.

"Et puis, admets-le," fit Neal tandis qu'il repartait vers la voiture, portant un petit sac avec des médicaments, qui, l'espérait Peter, l'assommeraient suffisamment pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. "Tu étais inquiet. Sinon, tu aurais demandé à quelqu'un de m'emmener chez le médecin."

Peter soupira et roula les yeux. "D'accord, j'étais un peu inquiet. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est moi qui en paierai les conséquences."

"Tu étais inquiet pour moi."

"Dans tes rêves, Caffrey."

"In-quiet," chantonna Neal.

"Arrête ou tu retournes à l'hôpital pour blessure par balle."

Neal leva les mains en geste de reddition. "Okay. Nous sommes d'accord que nous ne sommes pas d'accord."

"D'accord."

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture et montèrent, Peter vivement, Neal avec beaucoup plus de précautions.

"Tu sais, je dois admettre," fit Neal. "C'était plutôt sympa d'utiliser mon vrai nom pour une fois."


End file.
